<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even more than the first time by Yomidark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567154">Even more than the first time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark'>Yomidark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>2.43 清陰高校男子バレー部 | 2.43: Seiin Koukou Danshi Volley-bu (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Established Relationship, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, They are good at sex now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "First time"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haijima Kimichika/Kuroba Yuni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even more than the first time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hmm—Not here---" Haijima grumbled, nevertheless smacking his lips against Yuni’s.</p><p>“Eheh, you’re not saying no though.” Yuni grinned, his teeth gently biting the other’s bottom lip.</p><p>Haijima raised his hand and tapped the top of Yuni’s head with his knuckles. “We are not having sex in the club changing room.”</p><p>Yuni’s face changed between a mixture of pain and disappointment.</p><p>These days they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Being teenagers with a busy schedule meant they couldn’t do it all the time, so small kisses during break, hand jobs in the gym’s storage room, and study sessions that turned into something more had become an almost daily occurrence.</p><p>They had gotten better at it, too. Yuni had started to understand what Haijima liked and didn’t like: learnt about the other sensitive spots near his neck, how Haijima liked to give up some control without completely losing it, how to move his hips so it felt good for the both of them.</p><p>Haijima in turn had turned into an affectionate lover no one would expect, learning how to use his body to make Yuni’s feel good and how to use a simple smile to make Yuni’s brain melt.</p><p>“You are annoyingly insatiable.” He puffed his cheeks, reaching for the door and turning the key. “I have both the spare key and the actual key with me. No one can actually enter.”</p><p>“Oh… Oh!” Yuni almost jumped at the other’s implications.</p><p>“Lower your pants, I’ll use my mouth.” He turned around, dropping a soft kiss on the other’s lips.</p><p>“This is exciting.” Yuni snickered. “Reminds me of the first time we did it.”</p><p>Haijima lowered himself, sitting on his own knees, Yuni’s hips in front of his eyes.</p><p>“Hey Chika, y-you really like doing this, right? I mean, using your mouth.” Yuni gulped. He had sucked Haijima too, of course, but Haijima was really good at it and it wasn’t unusual for him to take the lead in this. (Except that time they did a “69”, in which they both felt too good and they ended up coming on each other’s faces after an uncoordinated mess of blowjobs.)</p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” Haijima answered nonchalantly. “And I like making you feel good.”</p><p>“T-Thank—Ah-“ Yuni’s words became muffled, swallowed by the sound of his pleasure as the other’s lips touched his growing erection.</p><p>It was like this every time. No matter how many times they did it, how many times they touched each other and explored each other’s bodies. Haijima always took his breath away with a single movement.</p><p>“Did you get bigger again?” he murmured, using one of his hands to reach for the erection, while placing small kisses all over it.</p><p>“I’m a growing boy,” he whined.</p><p>“Just don’t grow too big, remember who is putting up with it,” he replied softly with a smile, before wrapping his lips around the tip, swallowing it.</p><p>“Slo—”</p><p>He wasn’t slowing down. He was actually going faster, pressing his mouth over the other’s cock.</p><p>“S-So good.” Yuni moaned.</p><p>Haijima’s movements didn’t stop, his tongue  wrapping around Yuni’s cock. One of Haijima’s hands reached for Yuni’s testicles, his fingers caressing it.</p><p>“That’s new,” he said with a moan, closing his eyes to focus on the feeling.  Haijima’s movements became faster, his head beginning to move up and down over Yuni’s cock.</p><p>“You are just too good at this.” He almost felt a twinge of jealousy, at the way the other could send him over the edge so easily.</p><p>He realized it then, that he was completely in love with the person called Haijima Kimichika, and he probably would be forever.</p><p>Haijima’s movements sped up fast, pulling away so only the tip of Yuni’s cock was in his mouth, his tongue teasing with scary expertise he shouldn’t possess, before swallowing him whole again.</p><p>“I love you,” Yuni blurted out, his chest beating with desire. “I love this.”</p><p>“I want to be yours forever.”</p><p>That was probably the breaking point for him, his feelings acting as a trigger for his pleasure, his hips resistance giving out, his orgasm breaking free between the other’s lips and tongue, his words a mess of “I love you” and the other’s name.</p><p>Haijima took him with precision, his orgasm flowing into his throat. He let Yuni’s orgasm settle down, before rising up, letting Yuni’s boneless erection free.</p><p>Haijima looked at him. Yuni’s lips curled upward.</p><p>Haijima’s hands reached for his own trousers, lowering them.</p><p>Yuni’s eyebrow raised. “Oh, right.”  Haijima didn’t get to come.  “Sorry, I didn’t think about you. I’ll use my mouth too, alright?”</p><p>Haijima pulled down his pants along with his underwear, letting them fall to the ground.</p><p>“So, I’m—”</p><p>His words became interrupted by the Haijima’s lips. His own taste on Haijima’s lips felt weird and exciting, but it wasn’t like it was the first time they’d kissed after a blow job.</p><p>“Ah—What---" Caught by surprise, his mouth agape, Hajima’s tongue pressed in, deepening their kiss.</p><p>It wasn’t unusual for the other to take the initiative, but something about the way he was kissing him felt different. Their bodies became pressed together, leaning against the room’s wall.</p><p>“Let’s do it,” Haijima murmured, his voice heavy. His cheeks were red and his breath was becoming heavier by the second.</p><p>Yuni gulped. “H-Here? I mean, I was the one suggesting it, but—”</p><p>“Yeah,” the other answered, pulling his own clothes over his head, standing naked in front of him.  “You can do it, right?” His hand reached lower, feeling Yuni’s cock, the erection growing between his fingers.</p><p>“Then let’s do it.” He gave the other a quick jerk. “We can do it at home later, too.”</p><p>“T-Too?” This was getting crazy. And a bit exciting. For a teenage boy, it definitely felt like a dream.</p><p>Haijima tilted his head. <em>Well?</em></p><p>Yuni swallowed again. His own hand reached for his uniform, lifting it over his head. “Aoki- Senpai is going to kill us.”</p><p>Haijima didn’t answer, instead he pressed their lips and bodies together again.</p><p>“The floor here is a bit dirty, let’s do it against the wall.” He swapped their position, so he was leaning against it.</p><p>“I want to see you when we do it, though.”</p><p>“Me too, but… you’re strong enough to lift me and hold me, right?”</p><p>“… that would be a bit too much.”</p><p>Yuni reached for his discarded trousers, grabbing a condom.</p><p>“Let me.” Haijima said, snatching it from the other fingers. “Stand still.”</p><p>“I like when you put it on for me.” He snickered, feeling the other’s hand on his cock. He jerked Yuni a couple of times, his eyes focused on the task of rolling down the condom down his erection.</p><p>“It feels good.” Yuni moaned, his hips jolting upward. His breath was becoming heavier, and though he had come a while ago, he was getting into it again.</p><p>Haijima’s enthusiasm was probably to blame for it.</p><p>“Do I need to get you ready?” Yuni asked as the other turned around, leaning his head and hands again the wall.</p><p>“Just go slow.” Haijima said with a deep breath. “We are basically doing it every day.”</p><p>“I-it’s not every day!” he murmured, his hands on the other hips.</p><p>Well, it was not every day, but it was probably a lot. And when they weren’t having sex they were always touching each other. I hadn’t helped that Haijima had been staying at Yuni’s house for a while.</p><p>“A-And if you don’t like it, you I know I don’t mind switching.” His cock pressed in, sliding into the other with ease.</p><p>“…Yeah.” The other moaned as Yuni slid into him. “I’ll take up your offer later, then.”</p><p>Yuni shivered with excitement.  He never been on the receiving end until now, but he couldn’t wait to do that with Haijima too.</p><p>“How is it?” He moaned, closing his eyes, enjoying the way Haijima wrapped around him.</p><p>“… You feel good.” Haijima answered shyly. “Keep moving… you don’t have to ask every time.”</p><p>“A-Alright!” He knew that, but he realized he secretly liked the way Haijima praised him.  His hips pressed in, sliding into the other until he was fully sheathed into him.</p><p>Haijima took a deep breath, leaving the wall to rest against Yuni.  His head tilted slightly, so to meet the other’s gaze.</p><p>Their lips meet, and Yuni’s hips started to move again, retreading again, before thrusting himself completely into the other’s warmth.</p><p>He knew what the other liked know, and how to angle his thrusts. He didn’t know if he could say he was good at sex now, mostly because of the fact he never slept (or planned to) with anyone else but Haijima, but he definitely felt like he was good at sex <em>with </em>Haijima.</p><p>The other tightened around him, their combined moans muffled by their kissing.</p><p>“I love you.” Yuni moaned in the heat of the moment, his hips literally slamming into the other, the sound of the slapping of their skin and testicles filling the room.</p><p>“M-Me---” A particularly hard thrust filled the other’s voice with pleasure.</p><p>Yuni let that soak in, before reprising his thrusts.</p><p>“Close.” Haijima murmured. One of his hands reached for his own cock, jerking it faster than Yuni could thrust. “Want to do it in a bed.”</p><p>“Me too.” Yuni moaned. It was post training and he already came once, the fact he could kept going was probably a sign of the effect the other had on him.</p><p>“Once we get home let’s do it a bunch there, and---” Haijima went quiet, capturing his lips in a kiss, Yuni’s thrusts still hard into him. “I want to be with you forever, too.”</p><p>That was really too much. Yuni’s brain probably stopped working that very moment, like if years of repressed feeling had suddenly burst forth. His hips jerked in, slamming themselves forward, his movements purely driven by lust and feeling rather that logic.</p><p>“W-Wa—” Haijima moaned, his head throw in pleasure back against Yuni’s shoulder. “Yuni—Don’t—” His words came out as muffled confused moans, only interrupted by Yuni’s thrusts.</p><p>The hand on his own erection stopped, only to be replaced by one of Yuni’s, his fingers quick on it.</p><p>“Too much.” Haijima’s control gave up and his pleasure broke free with another thrust, cumming on the other’s hand.</p><p>“C-Chika—” The other called his name, his orgasm breaking free in turn too, as he jerked himself into the other, milking his own orgasm to the last thrust.</p>
<hr/><p>Using a condom had definitely been a good idea, Yuni thought, as he looked at his heavy release flowing through it, tying the knot.</p><p>“Don’t throw it away here.” Haijima said, having finished redressing himself. “They’ll notice it tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“I know, I’m not stupid,” Yuni murmured, blushing. “Hopefully this place won’t smell bad tomorrow.” He looked and sniffed his hand, still wet from the other’s orgasm after cleaning it with a tissue.</p><p>“Aoki and Oda would kill us.” Haijima reached for Yuni’s pants, passing them to him. “It’s already a miracle we haven’t been caught. We need to stop doing this at school.” He sighed.</p><p>“R-Right.”</p><p>“Thought I do realize I’m partially guilty, I know,” he replied, annoyed, though Yuni couldn’t quite tell if it was him or himself.</p><p>“It did feel good though.” Yuni snickered, somehow proud.</p><p>“… Yeah, I guess.” Haijima took a deep breath, then looked at Yuni who had finished dressing.</p><p>“Let’s go home?”</p><p>“Uh-uh.” Yuni smiled, pressing his lips on the other for a chaste kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinda wanted to write something that called back to their farewell as kids XD I wonder if I made them too horny? They are teen and it feels like Yuni has a lot of pent up sexual tension and of course Haijima would go along with it.</p><p>The last part was inspired by the last episode scene... Haijima has been staying at Yuni's so when they get back they are going to do it a lot too :P And Haijima is going to get a shot at doing Yuni, I wonder how that will play out. I got them to use a condom this time. Yuni thinks it feels better without it, but Haijima is responsible and all since they are doing it while training at the same time.</p><p>This will probably be my last one, unless next ep change my mind. Maybe I should write something about Subaru and his boyfriend?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>